


우리, 다시 (Us, Again)

by wonshushushu



Series: SnapShots [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonshushushu/pseuds/wonshushushu
Summary: On an unfamiliar road, anyone can get lost... No matter what happens, let’s be sure to meet again.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: SnapShots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067246
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	우리, 다시 (Us, Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [SnapShots17](https://twitter.com/snap_shots17) for holding this fic fest<3 Please blame them for the betrayal theme.. Title and description are from Seventeen - 우리, 다시 (Us, Again). Thank you for reading~

Using the light flooding through darkness as his guide, Seungcheol kept his breathing controlled as he strode down the hallway, passing three other closed doors before arriving at the only open one. He stopped in the doorway, hand gripping the plaster to keep himself steady.

The boy inside had his back turned, leaning over his - for now - bed, loading a grey suitcase with clothing and oddities. Seungcheol took a moment to scan his eyes over the walls. The once bright white had become faded and monotone; the yellow curtains mocking the rest of the interior. The identity had been stripped away.

"Jeonghan," He started, watching the other stop his action for a brief moment, then continue as though he hadn't missed a beat. 

They both knew they didn't want this conversation. They both knew they needed to have it.

"Hannie..." Seungcheol tried again, taking a small step inside the room. A place he'd spent so many nights, where he'd laughed and cried and fell in love. Now, there was nothing but hurt.

Jeonghan straightened his back and turned his head slightly, as if not to give Seungcheol his full attention. As if there were other, more important things to be done. It stung more than when he'd first heard the news; to have Jeonghan treat him as though a second was too much time to give him - a glance all he deserved.

"If you're here to convince me not to-"

"I'm not." Seungcheol said firmly, shoving his shaking hands into his pockets. He never wanted to have to do this. He never wanted it to be Jeonghan. "I won't stop you when you leave."

"Then why are you here?" Jeonghan asked, placing the last item into his suitcase - a peach scented candle Minghao had given him last year for his birthday.

Jeonghan took a shallow breath before he closed the lid on half a lifetime of memories.

"I'm just- here." Seungcheol said, turning his gaze toward the bare bleached wood on the floor. His heart ached. " _I'm here, Jeonghan_."

The zipper closed abruptly, wheels touching the floor. Jeonghan turned around to meet Seungcheol's eyes, finally. The soft expression made Jeonghan look away. 

"You know why I have to-..."

Seungcheol said, "I know."

"Then why are you making it so hard for me to do this?" Jeonghan pleaded, voice raising slightly. Seungcheol saw the darkness under his eyes, the slump in his shoulders. He was tired - they both were, but Seungcheol wouldn't give up on him.

"Jeonghan, you have a choice." Seungcheol said. He took two more steps closer, three more separating them. Jeonghan scoffed.

"I've already made it."

Jeonghan turned back to the bed, slinging a backpack over his shoulders. He grabbed hold of the suitcase handle firmly, knuckles turning faded white.

"You made a promise to me, years ago, do you remember what that was?" Seungcheol asked in exhaustion. The power in his voice had long gone. "After Doyoon left."

"I-..." Jeonghan shut his eyes, turning back around. He met Seungcheol with a blank stare. "That was a long time ago, Cheol."

"You said, no matter what happened, no matter how hard it got for us- You and I- We could always rely on each other, so why now- After everything... How can you just..." _Leave?_ He wanted to say. Seungcheol wasn't strong enough to say all the things he longed to. 

Seungcheol didn't have the strength to hold Jeonghan's decision against him. Jeonghan turning his back on them - on all of them - it was Seungcheol's fault, in the end.

He'd failed Jeonghan. He'd failed their team. He'd failed himself.

"You can't hold me to that promise anymore, Seungcheol. We were kids, trying to lead kids, living off a stupid dream we all held onto."

"But _we made it_ , Jeonghan. That stupid dream is _real._ "

"You said you weren't here to convince me not to go." Jeonghan said, annoyance flaring at the end of his words. Seungcheol shook his head with a small smile of irony.

"I'm not. I just- Needed to say goodbye to you." _To us_ , he doesn't say. Jeonghan bit his tongue and walked forward, only a foot between them. 

Jeonghan's hand hovered hesitantly beside Seungcheol's arm. He changed his mind before making contact.

A moment of silence, and then, "What will you do, after?"

His voice was quiet. It reminded Seungcheol of their many hushed conversations at midnight. The past.

"We'll go on." Seungcheol said, and he meant it. No matter how hard it would be to do so. He met Jeonghan's eyes, mirroring their leniency. Jeonghan nodded slowly, breaking eye contact to look around his room; his old room. 

Seungcheol's fingers reached to brush against Jeonghan's cheekbone, but the other leaned away as if touched by a flame. 

"Don't." He said before he could stop himself. Seungcheol retracted his hand apologetically.

Jeonghan shut his eyes to take a small breath. The world slowed around them as their last moment neared. Seungcheol took his time taking in the Jeonghan he had in front of him. It would be the last time, for a long time.

Jeonghan moved passed Seungcheol, reaching all the way to the door before he paused, as if remembering something. Seungcheol's composure nearly broke when he realized exactly what it was. _Keep it, please_ , he wanted to say. He couldn't force the words out. Jeonghan turned back and again walked up to Seungcheol, grabbing his right hand. 

The gentle weight of Jeonghan's ring - the one they had earned together, promised to keep _together_ \- burned in Seungcheol's hand. He held it tightly as he watched Jeonghan spare him his last fleeting glance.

Jeonghan returned to the doorway and held onto his bags once more.

When he walked out, he didn't turn back.

Seungcheol let him go.


End file.
